Superhuman: The 652nd Hunger Games
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: 24 tributes with no memory. 24 tributes with powers. And only one can prevail. Let the 652nd Hunger Games begin.
1. Tribute List and Games Twist

**MEET THE TRIBUTES FOR THE 652nd HUNGER GAMES~!**

**D1:**

**M- Hark Bell  
F- Karen Jones**

**D2:**

**M- Ardaro Cleveland  
F- Kasee March**

**D3:**

**M- Malick Daniels  
F- Zephyr Hollis**

**D4:**

**M- Calix Untare  
F- Roxana Anais**

**D5:**

**M- Tiberius Stanton  
F- Evangeline Bryn**

**D6:**

**M- Odysseus Vaughan  
F- Juniper Arden**

**D7:**

**M- Kit Lachlan  
****F- Jenice Ladonia**

**D8:**

**M- Hutch Fahren  
F- Renee Drea**

**D9:**

**M- Hudson Russel  
****F- Natasha Reese**

**D10:**

**M- Gray Ladden  
F- Bristol Raquelle**

**D11:**

**M- Lyle Tex  
F- Wynnona LeAnn**

**D12:**

**M- Jessie Markum  
F- Jaqueline Vernice**

This isn't a Quell, but I'm throwing in a twist anyway! Now, the twist's announcement from our Capitol's president: PRESIDENT WINDELL.

_The crowd watched in anticipation as the president took several strides towards the podium that lay in the middle of the stage. The president smirked upon arrival, and it further confused everyone watching the event._

_"This isn't a quell, what's he doing?" Came several murmers from the crowd._

_"Hello, citizens of Panem. Now, many of you may be wondering why I'm calling this announcement. 'This isn't a quell, what's he doing?'."_

_"Did he just quote me?" Came the same person from the audience as last._

_"I might've." The audience member's eyes widen, and he shrinks back in his seat._

_"Anyway, there will be a twist in the arena this year." This earns gasps of shock from the audience._

_"I get it now!" Goes the audience member one final time._

_"Yes, now you do." Comes the president's response, rolling his eyes. The member hides in his jacket, refusing to be looked at by the president. "The twist is, **EVERY TRIBUTE'S MEMORY WILL BE WIPED CLEAN, AND THEY WILL BE GIVEN POWERS TO AID THEMSELVES IN THE ARENA.**"_

_The president waited for the initial shock to die down before continuing._

_"The powers will not be the same as another tribute. This also adds to the fact that there will be no training this year. No preparing AT ALL." Another round of gasps._

_"That just about sums it up, have a good day everyone!" The president leaves the stage, his smirk as big as it can get._


	2. Bloodbath

So, into the games we go! Yeah, yeah, there's no reapings but it's not like the tributes would remember what had happened anyway.

Only bloodbath tributes get POVs in this chapter.

* * *

**_ARDARO CLEVELAND, D2_**

I rise up into the arena, my expectations on what it would look like at a high. I don't know where I am, because of the blindfolds they placed on every tribute. It's funny though. I can't remember anything before the Capitol. It's like I didn't exist.

The gong sounds and everyone pulls off their blindfolds. We all see a dense jungle surrounding us, but we also see tunnels in the ground. Then all of a sudden, it's like everyone goes insane because we are all running at the large Cornucopia, filled with supplies that could save or kill us.

I get there around the time everyone else does. We're all punching, screaming, biting, clawing and I don't see it coming. The person next to me, I think it's Evangeline, literally explodes, burning and flinging me away. I never had a chance. But what blew her up?

I fade from the world, but the last thing I see is Evangeline reforming next to my limp frame.

_**ODDYSSEUS VAUGHAN,**** D6**_

Everyone freezes around me at the explosion, Ardaro seems to be the only one killed and a few others are burned a bit. Staring at Ardaro's charred body that twitched every now and again, Evangeline just appears back into existence.

No one makes a move, we're afraid she'll blow us sky high. We fight each other and learn our special ability, as I realize I can summon water when I think of it. I gag a kid as he rushes at me, soaking him through and through. I rush off towards the dense trees and foliage but Tiberius grabs onto me.

Kicking and scratching at his arm, he rushes at a tree. At first, I'm thinking _'What the hell is this idiot doing?' _but then he leaps up, an easy twenty feet as I flail in his grasp. He kicks the tree when we reach it and we rocket towards the ground. He shoves his feet into my back and aims me towards the ground.

I scream the entire way down, wanting to be safe and not falling to my death. At the last minute, I decide to summon water to try and break the fall. The water just seeps into the ground and turns the dirt to mud. We hit the ground but I can't scream any more. I have several broken bones, but my face is stuck in the mud I created. I can't pull myself out, I'm trapped to suffocate in what I thought would save me.

As my heart beat stops, I think of the riches I would've had if I'd won.

**_KASEE MARCH, D2 __  
_**

I quickly learn how to use my ability to create and control electrical currents. I test it out on Juniper as she runs through the trees. I watch as she hears the crackle and popping of the electricity. I pop out from my hiding spot and shoot it at her. The white bolt slams into her, spreads across her body and she hits the ground. I place my fingers below her chin, checking for a pulse. Juniper survived, but she won't wake up for a while.

Hudson Russel rushes through the trees with a backpack, and I think to myself that this'll be easy. I shoot a few quick bolts around him, and he turns tail. Looking right at me, he pulls his pack off and sets it down. "You're gonna regret this!" He shouts.

He falls to his knees, hunched over like he's in pain and then just fades. I stared, confused. I hear rustling, but I can't tell where it came from. A heavy weight hits me in the head as Hudson falls on top of me. Cursing, I try to shove him off and begin charging another current.

The big brute wraps his arms around my neck and head and I can't breathe in his grip. He whispers to me, "Don't worry about pain, it'll end quick."

He moves one arm quickly, and my neck snaps. I can't feel anything and all I can see is darkness.

_**HARK BELL, D1**_

I have the lamest power ever. I can grow foliage, and that's it. Just grow some shrubs or at the most a tree. There's no way I'm going to win this, not with all the amazing things that the others can do. Like I'm sure that Calix's wings will help him more than my plants will help me.

Grumbling, I encase myself in a strange type of berry that I've never seen before. It's like a dark purple and looks like it'll keep me fed whenever I need to eat. Okay, so maybe this isn't such a terrible power after all. Too bad I can't make water, although with what happened to Odysseus, I'm glad I don't have it.

I pick a few of the berries and whistle a tune to myself, not caring that three people I got to know the past few days are dead now. I want to win this more than anyone else. I pop a few of the berries, chewing them slowly. They don't taste too bad.

I eat a few more, as I feel a strange sensation coursing through me. A dull headache pounds away, I feel a bit queasy and my heart rate slows. Confused, I slowly begin to remember things from studying with the last winner from my district. She taught me about nightlock when she wasn't supposed to. I remember that she told me it kills fast.

Now I realize that the berries I summoned were in fact nightlock as I fall backward, dead.

_**WYNNONA LEANN, D11** _

As I make animals appear, I pet the back of a fully grown caribou. I tell it who to attack, point at said person and it charges. I watch as it violently attacks the poor boy, maiming him. Leaving the kid wounded, the caribou trots back to me. I watch it as it dissipates into thin air. I summon a horse next and clamber onto it's back.

Riding away through the jungle, I look at the scenery around me. I see someone a bit away and stop the horse. I look at the person as they stumble, looking groggy. I'm sure it's Juniper, so I turn the horse into a bear and tell it to kill.

I wish I'd specified as it raises it's clawed paw and strikes me. Screaming, I look down at the large gash on my side, the deep crimson that flows from the wound into a pool on the jungle floor. I stumble backwards away from the creature, all knowledge of making it disappear gone from my thoughts.

I sob and scream as it's teeth tear through me easily. I cough on blood as it spews from my mouth, my screams turning to terrible gurgling noises. Laying on the ground, in immense pain, I continue to vomit blood as it bites and scratches me. The bear claws my head and all signs of life that I had left are snuffed out.

**_TIBERIUS STANTON, D5_**

I leap through the trees, each landing causing a small jolt of pain in my legs. I can't take any more pain, so I rest in a tree. Looking around, I smirk because no one can reach me. I grab my pack and open it, grabbing a small granola bar. As I chew on it, I play through a quick recap of everything I witnessed.

Evangeline blew up and ended up causing Ardaro's death. I was the primary cause of the death of Odysseus. Kasee had gotten her neck snapped by Hudson and Hark basically committed suicide by eating the nightlock he created. Finally, Wynnona was killed by the bear she summoned.

So far there were five deaths. Five people he'd gotten to know the day before. Dead. The powers provided to us are the reason they're all dead. And of course the fact that it's a survival competition, but whatever. I finish the granola bar and get up. As I go to jump to the next tree, out of nowhere Calix swoops down.

I had forgotten that he was provided with wings. Not wanting to fight him, I go to jump but he gets me before I can. Landing a punch to my jaw, I lose balance long enough to fall. On the way down, I hear Odysseus's screams from when I'd done this to him.

The air whooshes past me, blowing my hair skyward and blocking my vision of Calix watching me fall. My back slams into the ground and I both hear and feel as most of my bones break. I black out from the pain, never to wake again.

* * *

So, after all that time, I finally finished the bloodbath. :D Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
